femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Rita Mitchell (I Dream of Jeannie)
Rita Mitchell (Nancy Kovack) is a rich snobby movie star who appears in the 1965 episode "The Moving Finger" for the TV series, "I Dream of Jeannie". Capt. Tony Nelson (Larry Hagman) is asked to appear on the set of a movie filming as an astronaut technical advisor or expert. He is given a picture of Rita that Jeannie sees on his desk. She reads the caption under the picture that says that Rita has had six husbands, "who will be number 7". Tony plays it off as not a big deal. Jeannie (Barbara Eden) disguises herself as his personal secretary and they are introduced to Rita Mitchell who is going to play the astronaut in the film. Rita is immediately smitten with Tony, and ask him to come to her social gathering at her place in the evening. Jeannie invites herself to the party as well, and Rita reluctantly agrees that she can tag along as well. When Tony and Jeannie show up at the door, Rita ignores Jeannie. Jeannie tells Rita that they were late due to having much dictating that they needed to do. Rita comments, "oh, well we're going to forget all about that", and whisks away Tony to show off to her friends. Jeannie is jealous of Rita, who intentionally took Tony away from her. When it appears they are getting romantic on the terrace, as Tony has her hands all over her showing her about the astronaut uniform. Rita does have ulterior motives, and she catches the subtle hints that Tony is showing her. Just then, Jeannie blinks up a rain storm that begins to pour on the couple. Rita is humiliated with her hair and clothing getting drenched. Tony immediately yells up in the air to Jeannie telling her she has gone too far. The next day, Jeannie finds out that Tony has made plans to go to lunch on a date with Rita, in order to make plans for the movie. Jeannie asks Tony if he would take her out if she was a movie star. He says, yes, which gets Jeannie thinking. She decides to become a movie star to compete with her "rival" for Tony's affection. Jeannie shows up on the set of a movie, and gets a screen test. Everything is going great, and everyone on the set loves her. However, when she has the viewing of her screen test with a director, she is not on the film. Since she is a genie, she is unable to be captured in film. Tony breaks off his date with the lovely Rita to let Jeannie know that she is her star. We don't see Rita again in the episode, since this is the closing scene. Trivia *Nancy Kovack appeared as the evil nurse Miss Flostone in the 1965 episode "The Brain-Killer Affair" for the TV series "The Man From U.N.C.L.E." * Nancy Kovack appeared as Queenie, the Joker's henchwoman in the 1966 episodes "The Joker is Wild" and "Batman is Riled" for the TV series "Batman". * Nancy Kovack appeared as Barbara, a villainess in the 1966 Matt Helm spy spoof film, "The Silencers". In the movie she attempts to seduce Matt Helm (Dean Martin) and then tries to kill him by sticking him with a knife. This attempt is thwarted when Tina (Daliah Lavi) shoots her in the back 2 times. * Nancy Kovack appeared as Sonja, the KAOS agent in the 1969 episode "The Night They Raided Knights" in the TV series Get Smart. * Nancy Kovack appeared as Clio Vanita in the 1969 two-part episode "Cousin Serena Strikes Again" for the TV series "Bewitched". *Nancy Kovack appeared as Nona in the 1969 episode ‘A Private Little War’ for the tv series ‘Star Trek’. * Nancy Kovack appeared (with brunette hair) as Sheila Sommers, the ex-girlfriend of Darrin Stephens (Dick York) in two episodes of the TV series "Bewitched" from 1964-1968. As a blonde, she played other villainesses (perhaps being a perfect cast for the trope of the “evil blonde” https://allthetropes.org/wiki/Blondes_Are_Evil), Gallery Nancy Kovack dream.gif screenshot_3320.png screenshot_3321.png Nancy Kovack dream2.gif screenshot_3319.png Screenshot 3310.png Nancy Kovack dream3.gif screenshot_3322.png screenshot_3317.png screenshot_3311.png screenshot_3324.png screenshot_3325.png Nancy Kovack dream4.gif screenshot_3326.png screenshot_3327.png Nancy Kovack dream5.gif screenshot_3328.png Nancy Kovack dream11.gif Screenshot_3352.png screenshot_3329.png Nancy Kovack dream6.gif screenshot_3318.png screenshot_3330.png screenshot_3351.png screenshot_3331.png Nancy Kovack dream7.gif screenshot_3332.png Nancy Kovack dream8.gif screenshot_3333.png screenshot_3334.png screenshot_3335.png screenshot_3336.png screenshot_3314.png screenshot_3337.png screenshot_3339.png screenshot_3313.png screenshot_3341.png screenshot_3342.png screenshot_3315.png screenshot_3343.png screenshot_3344.png Nancy Kovack dream10.gif screenshot_3345.png screenshot_3346.png screenshot_3347.png screenshot_3348.png screenshot_3349.png screenshot_3350.png Category:1960s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Rich Category:Show Business Category:Snob Category:Spoiled Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Humiliated